


Respite

by Lefaym



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needs to get away for a while; Sirius is glad to help. (MWPP era, post-Hogwarts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fera_festiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fera_festiva/gifts).



> Thanks to jo02 from LJ for the beta.

Sirius was starting in on his second Firewhisky (James was on his third) when he realised that Remus had disappeared. At first he assumed that he'd just slipped out to the loo, but when he was still missing fifteen minutes later, Sirius decided to look for him. James only put up a token protest, before allowing Lily to pull him away. Peter seemed disappointed, but he'd get over it.

He looked upstairs first, with no luck, and then went down to the cellars. When he couldn't find him in the kitchen, or the dining room either, he slipped outside. Really, he knew that he should find someone else to go with him, that he shouldn't be alone once he stepped outside the web of protective charms and defensive hexes that surrounded the McKinnons' house, but he had the feeling that Remus's absence had nothing to do with Death Eaters.

As he left the house, he realised that a cool change had come through, turning the warm summer evening into a dull, rainy night. Sirius felt his forearms prickle in the sudden cold, and he briefly considered going back inside for his jacket. But—no, people might ask questions. Instead, he found himself a secluded corner of the garden, made sure that no one was looking, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax as he felt his form change, bones and muscles smoothly realigning themselves.

In dog-form it was easy to follow Remus's scent out of the garden, down the street and into the small alleyway where Remus was leaning back against a concrete wall, not seeming to notice the rain that ran down from his hair in rivulets, soaking into his clothes. His eyes were cast downwards, and he held his wand in his left hand, absently making the raindrops dance in colourful circles around his feet.

Sirius pulled himself back into his human form, and waited. After a moment, Remus halted his spell and looked up at him, but he didn't speak.

"Wondered where you slipped off to," Sirius said, finally.

Remus shrugged. "I needed some air."

"It's dangerous out here."

"Does that bother you?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Sirius grinned. "No."

"Well then."

"You're the one who's usually going on about safety though, when it's not full moon, at least," said Sirius, his grin slipping away.

"Nowhere's safe anymore," said Remus.

Sirius regarded Remus for a moment—the shadows in his eyes, the slight hollowness in his cheeks that hadn't been there when they'd finished school a year ago—and sighed. "There's not much time for parties anymore either," he said. "We should enjoy this one while we can."

"I know," said Remus, nodding. "But—I just needed to get away for a while."

Sirius shivered as the rain soaked into his clothes, and wondered briefly if he should ask Remus what was bothering him, but he quickly discarded the idea; sometimes it was better to let Remus just work things through himself. And there were ways of helping him do that that didn't involve talking.

Sirius took a step closer to Remus. "Need someone to get away with you?"

Remus didn't quite smile, but the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly. "I'd like that."

Sirius raised a hand to Remus's cheek, then leaned in and kissed him deeply, their mouths pressed hard together.

"There," said Sirius, as he felt the tension leave Remus's body. "That's better."

"Yeah," said Remus softly. "Better."

A cold gust swept through the alleyway, causing the rain to bite sharply into the exposed skin on Sirius's arms and neck. "We should go back inside," said Remus reluctantly.

"No." Sirius grabbed Remus by the shoulders. "Not just yet." He leaned forward and kissed Remus again, lightly this time, teasing him. "Not until... not until I've taken care of you for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," said Sirius, his voice low. And then, slowly and deliberately, he placed his hand over Remus's crotch.

Sirius felt Remus tense up for a moment, but then he let his head fall backwards against the wall and closed his eyes. "That's nice," he whispered. Sirius smiled, and kept stroking, enjoying the sensation of Remus's cock hardening beneath the rough Muggle fabric. He increased the pressure of his palm, and Remus's lips parted, a small moan escaping them.

Encouraged by his response, Sirius used his spare hand to fumble at the button on Remus's trousers, and then tug at his fly, until finally he was able to fold his hand around Remus's cock. As skin met skin, Remus threw his right hand back above his head, while he gripped his wand tightly in his left. A few purple sparks burst from it, glinting in the rain, and Sirius chuckled. "Not yet, Moony," he said.

He wasn't sure that Remus had even heard him. His eyes were still closed, and his lips were flushed, full and red. He pushed forward into Sirius's hand, and Sirius quickened his rhythm, becoming increasingly aware of his own erection pushing insistently against his still-closed trousers.

Sirius heard footsteps, and he turned his head sharply, pulling back for a moment, ready to grab his wand. He saw a shocked Muggle woman looking down the alleyway at them, before turning away quickly and continuing on her way.

"Padfoot?" said Remus opening his eyes.

Sirius tried not to think of what Mad-Eye Moody would say if he knew how vulnerable they were right now, and turned his attention back to Remus. "Just a moment," he muttered, his hands now working at his own fly.

When he was done, he pushed Remus against the wall again, kissing him hungrily and pressing their cocks together. One of Remus's hands was at his hip, pulling him in closer, while the other—his wand hand—gave a small flick, and Sirius gasped as he felt a jolt of warmth run through his spine and down to his groin. He felt Remus smile against his mouth.

Sirius wasn't sure that he had the presence of mind right now to use his own wand safely, and besides, it was lodged firmly in his boot, so instead, he worked a hand in between himself and Remus, using his fingers to add to the friction between them. Remus bucked against him, his breathing rough, and Sirius pushed back, sure that the sounds coming from his own mouth were ridiculous, but not really caring.

Sirius felt warmth spilling between them, over his fingers, and Remus was shuddering, crying out hoarsely for a moment, before slumping back against the wall. As Remus pulled away from him, Sirius took his own cock in his hand, enjoying the sight of Remus, utterly spent, his sticky half-hard prick still poking out of his trousers. It wasn't long before Sirius felt himself coming, his left hand clamping down on Remus's shoulder for support.

Remus's hands came to rest on Sirius's hips, and Sirius suddenly remembered that they were both completely drenched—and a drying charm would be useless in this rain. He was shivering again, with cold now, more than anything else.

"Now we really should get back inside," said Remus. "They'll come looking for us soon."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

Remus reached a hand up to Sirius's hair, folding a sodden lock behind his ear. "Besides, weren't you and James saying something about a drinking competition? I mustn't deprive you of the opportunity to make utter fools of yourselves. Especially not when Peter's got his camera with him."

Remus grinned as he performed a cleaning charm on both of them, and for a moment he looked exactly as he had done back in their first few years at school, before they'd been caught up in the war, before they'd lost friends in battle, back when exams and pranks had concerned them more than Death Eaters. Sirius grinned back at him as they both refastened their trousers, and when they were done, he held out his hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back in."


End file.
